Sick
by rockmysocks456
Summary: Just a little alternate ending for iReunite with Missy where Sam is sick, and Freddie decides to help her out. Definite hinted Seddie. If you don't like it, you CAN read it as a friendship type of thing, whichever you prefer. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Sick and Recovering

**_*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so for the sake of the story, it's a weekend. Hope you enjoy this little Seddie drabble, obviously it's a little "could have happened" scene from iReunite with Missy, and as always readers... READ AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

Sam Puckett had never felt so sick in her life. Like she just told Freddie, she hadn't even felt this bad when she licked the swingset even though Freddie told her not to. She hated that stupid Missy Robinson. That skunkbag was obviously trying to replace her. Why couldn't anyone else see that.

Sam went into another rough coughing fit and sank to the ground, on the verge of tears. She hated being sick. Carly was by her side in a heartbeat, kneeling next to her, a hand on her shoulder. Freddie was there right after, taking her arm gently. They helped her to her feet and Missy said _way_ too cheerfully,

"Want me to help you do the show?"

Carly looked surprised, "Would you?"

"Sure!" Missy said instantly with a broad smile. Yeah, smile all you want bitch but soon you won't have any _teeth_ to smile with!

"I can do it!" Sam insisted, though she knew she couldn't.

"No, you're too sick, go downstairs and lie down on the couch!" Carly interrupted firmly.

Sam sniffed and walked slowly down the stairs.

"Alright, Freddie do your thing." Carly said with a sigh.

"Five, four, three... Wait. I'm gonna set up the tri-pod cam."

Both Carly and Missy watched curiously as he set up his camera on the tri-pod, syncing it with his laptop.

"Why?" Carly asked finally.

"I'm-I'm gonna go stay with Sam. You guys go on and do the show, hit the red button on the side of the camera when you're done."

Freddie hurried down the stairs to hear Sam vomiting in the bathroom, with a shiver of disgust he took a deep breath and entered. He immediately realized it must suck to have long hair when you're puking, it gets all in the way.

He knelt down and pulled back her curly, blonde hair and held it in his hand. He tried to remember what his mom did when he was sick. Sang, well Freddie would _not_ do that in front of Sam. What else, well when he was little she always rubbed his back, alittle wierd but Freddie figured why not, it was soothing.

He placed a nervous hand on her back and rubbed it gently. After what felt like _forever_ Sam was done and pulled a wad of toilet paper off the roll, wiping her mouth and flushing it. She stood up shakily and looked at Freddie. She turned towards the sink, opening the medicine cabinet she took out some mouthwash, taking a swig she swished it around and spit it down the drain.

"Why aren't you doing the show?" She asked him weakly.

Freddie shrugged and Sam gave him a 'you're-lying-to-me-Benson' kind of look.

"Okay fine... I didn't wanna leave you alone so I set up the tri-pod cam and came down here..." He avoided eye contact with her, not wanting to see the mocking expression that was surely on her face.

To his surprise she had a gentle smile on her face.

"Thanks, Benson."

Freddie returned the smile, and taking her arm he led her to the couch. She curled up in a ball there, and went into another coughing fit. He watched her grimace of pain with each cough and noticed- _tears._ Leak from her eyes. He sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, slightly alarmed by the crying.

"I h-h-hate, M-Missy...!" Sam sobbed, leaning into his chest.

Freddie awkwardly petted her hair and said softly, "I know."

There was silence but for Sam's sobs, accompanied by a sniff or a cough.

She wiped her eyes and looked at Freddie who said quietly, "Go to sleep, Sam."

She obliged, stretching out on the couch, her head resting in his lap. She drifted off to sleep while he rubbed her back as he did before, and wondered if he'd ever seen Sam so vulnerable.

And then a second thought came to him. He was sure she had to be more vulnerable than this at some point in her life, but this time she was letting _him_ see it. That _never_ happened!

It was about an hour later that Freddie realized iCarly would be ending. He leaned back into the sofa cushions, flicking on the tv absently, stroking Sam's hair as she slept.

Carly and Missy came down the stairs, and Carly asked apologetically to Freddie,

"Er- Freddie? Do you mind if I go with Missy? Her dad just called and her dog is dying."

_Dying dog. Yeah right._

"Uh- Sure. Yeah, it's fine."

"Your mom can take care of Sam, right? I don't wanna send her home like this but... Missy's dog-"

"Yeah, sure sure, go ahead." Freddie sighed.

Carly smiled at him and she and Missy left.

Freddie stayed in the Shay's apartment with Sam all night, not sleeping in fear she'd wake up and need something. He knew it was stupid but he didn't want to leave her. And it had been a lie, Mrs. Benson was at a 'Germ-Free" Seminar in Newcastle.

At midnight Freddie recieved a text that Carly was sleeping over Missy's house.

And then, finally, at four 'o clock in the morning, Sam stirred, yawning and sitting up slowly. Freddie hadn't noticed, he'd been deep in thought, until Sam snapped her fingers in front of his eyes and said,

"Hey, Fredwad!"

He blinked and looked at her, relieved to see that she _did not_ look like she was going to puke on him.

"Oh, hey Sam. You er- okay now?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Freddie cocked an eyebrow, "What'd you mean?"

Sam pulled her phone out of her pocket checking the time and said alarmed, "Did you stay up _all night?_"

Freddie nodded drowsily and Sam said fondly,

"Wow. Thanks Fredward. Where's Carls?"

"Sleeping over _Missy's._" He said, a hint of distaste on the word 'Missy'.

Sam smiled and laid against Freddie's chest. Had she not just recovered from food poisoning, and had it not been 4 AM, maybe she wouldn't have been so affectionate.

"Go to sleep, Freddie."

"Fine, Puckett."

He leaned his head back, and Sam laid her's against his chest, and they both drifted off into the world of sleep, wondering if perhaps this moment was meant to be.


	2. Nighttime Storm

_* Okay, so this chapter is probably more Seddie than friendship, but hell if you wanna read it as friendship you go right ahead. This has nothing to do with anyone being sick anymore, but I HAD to write a chapter two, because people commented for more, so... READ AND REVIEW!_

* * *

"Freddie. Freddie, wake up."

Freddie opened his eyes blearily and found Sam sitting beside him, looking down at him.

He sat up slowly but immediately saying, concern clear in his voice, "What's up? Are you okay?"

He looked into her eyes and instantly realized she wasn't. Her eyes and nose were red from crying and the remnants of her eyeliner streaked down her cheeks in thin lines of black.

"What's wrong?" He asked, the sleep quickly vanishing from his voice.

"Okay, don't laugh _Benson_, but I-I got... sad. And I didn't wanna be sad alone, so I woke you up."

Freddie stretched, rubbing his eyes and scooting a little closer to her on the couch. It was still dark and had to be only 6 AM or so.

"What're you sad about?"

Sam sniffed a little pitifully and said, wiping her eyes angrily, "Missy's trying to replace me and no one believes me. Not even my _closest friend,_ who I'm sure I'm gonna lose to that horrible girl!"

"Are you sure what she's done to you aren't all accidents?" Freddie asked fairly.

"Of course I thought that at first-"

Freddie gave her the classic Freddie eyebrow cock, and she sighed rolling her eyes,

"Okay, I thought it was her fault from the beginning, but I _know_ what she did. Even the stupidest of girls don't give their _friends_ chocolate that's older than the Fresh Prince of Bel Air." She said, picking up the box off the ground and handing it to him.

"Well, she might not've known that, this isn't even in english!"

"What about my phone? She _put_ the glass of Wahoo Punch _right_ in front of where she held her hand to catch it!"

"She might not've noticed it there-"

"The Pinata factory! Who gives someone directions to a Pinata factory instead of a helicopter base? This factory was no where _near_ where I was supposed to go!"

"She could've gone on Map Quest and made a typo-"

"See!" She said pointing at him, her eyes filled with tears, "My closest friend doesn't even believe me!"

He was taken aback and blushing slightly he asked, "I'm your closest friend?"

Sam shrugged, pushing her hair behind her ear avoiding eye contact ith him, "Well, yeah. Carly's my best friend but we're not really... I can't tell her _everything._ She doesn't..."

"Doesn't what?" Freddie asked somewhat eagerly.

"Now don't get too excited, Fredwad, but she doesn't understand me like... like you do."

Freddie's heart lifted so high he was sure it would pop out of his chest. He looked at Sam, waiting for her eyes to meet his own, and when they did he said softly,

"You're my closest friend too, Sam."

Her tear filled eyes sparkled as she turned away slightly with a smile, "Great chic-flick line, Fredward. Just how often have you been watching the Notebook this week?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and Sam noticed the dark circles beneath them.

"Sorry I woke you up." She added hastily.

He shrugged, but that turned into a jump when there was a loud clap of thunder. Sam glanced out the window and saw lightning flash across the Seattle sky.

"C'mon Fredward. Let's go upstairs, you know where the generator for the elevator is?"

Freddie smiled and standing up with a cocked eyebrow, holding out his arm he said, "Your arm, m'lady?"

She smirked and stood, allowing him to take her arm he led her upstairs and she replied, "Why thank you, Sir Nubs-a-lot."

Freddie smiled.

They reached the top floor, and as Sam crossed the room, climbing up onto the ledge in front of the closed window, she gestured for him to join her. Together they stared out the window as a storm raged before their eyes, Sam leaning against Freddie's chest, wondering if it could possibly get any better than this.

* * *

**_THE END! (Read and review!)_**


End file.
